


【樊牧】一个瞎几把荤段子我也不知道起什么名字

by Carolisland



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 云巅之上 | Above the Clouds (TV), 我的爱对你说
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *第一次写樊牧，OOC的很。*少爷樊x管家牧*真的只是黄段子。没全文。*大概就是漂亮少爷在线耍流氓





	【樊牧】一个瞎几把荤段子我也不知道起什么名字

+  
小管家喜欢自家少爷很久了。  
从十五岁来这里的时候开始，他的小少爷风光又漂亮，是他心里的月光，是他梦里的欲望。他不想让他知道，他总是默默的瞧着他，在他左右身旁，从一开始的小玩伴，到成年之后的贴身小管家。  
小管家管着他的衣食住行，管着他的早中晚餐。

+  
小管家像往常一样去屋子里喊樊少爷起床。阳光从大窗外头照进来，没拉上的双层窗帘虚掩着一层薄纱，空气里的粉尘在光照的下头随着人的动作上下浮游。  
休息日的少爷总会懒床，小管家把早餐放在一旁，走到床边恭恭敬敬地倾身说话。  
少爷，该起床了。

刚睡醒的樊少爷特别好看，睫毛忽闪，发丝在阳光下泛着暖色的光，几缕刘海垂在脑门上，小管家看愣了眼。  
直到被小少爷伸手一拽拉倒下来。  
天旋地转，小管家被扑在软绵绵得床垫上，一时有些呆楞地看着小少爷俯身将双手撑在他的脑袋旁。

+  
早餐先放着吧，你是不是也该管管我的…  
樊少爷扯了一个戏谑无比的笑朝自己下面看了一眼。  
小管家有点愣，眼神木木的跟着樊少爷的眼睛往下瞧，在触及到某个地方的时候脸腾的一下就红起来了。他吸了口气咬紧嘴巴，手忙脚乱的想从床上爬起来。樊少爷瞅着他，维持着撑在床上的姿势看着那人翻腾着往外爬，然后在小管家即将爬出床外的那一刻伸手捞住那截腰杆子，把人原封不动的拽回床上压实。  
小管家本来理的服服帖帖的头发被这么一折腾零零散散的翘起来，它们软软的蹭在枕头布上。熨好的西装起了点皱掀在腰上。因为两只手都被扣在脑袋上面，塞进裤腰里的白衬衫向上扯出好几条褶子就差露出里头细白的腰杆子。小管家张着嘴巴呼吸，眼镜有点儿歪，饱满的嘴唇红润无比，拧起了眉心从下往上慌慌张张的看他。  
别跑呀。  
少爷凑到他耳朵旁，  
你不是喜欢我吗？  
下一秒小管家还没来得及说话，所有气息就被堵在了凑过来的亲吻里。他发出急促得鼻吸。舌尖掀过他的舌苔滚过他的牙齿，双手被松开了，他想伸手推开他，他摸到樊少爷上臂隆起的肌肉，他的衬衫被拽出裤腰，人类皮肤的触感顺着他的腰侧一直伸到胸口，他在那片汹涌的亲吻里发出呜咽。他的脑子发白，心跳如雷。乳尖上被拨弄的触感让他扭着身子抗拒，而樊少爷用膝盖蹭进他的双腿，抵在他腿间那处敏感而私密的方位，他惊慌失措的颤抖，他不敢再动了，任由那膝盖有意无意地磨蹭他，他控制不住地把腿拢起来，腰杆绷紧，喉咙口拉出无助的低哼，而探到他口中的舌头搅着他的舌苔，樊少爷的气息包裹着他，他的头脑发晕，他快呼吸不过来了；他的身体发热，滚烫的热源涌到他被故意挤压的部位——他硬了。少爷停下磨蹭他的膝盖，并松开了他嘴巴。  
小管家脱力的喘着气，脸颊飞红。樊少爷戏谑地扯起嘴角，垂眼看去那人鼓起的裤裆。小管家羞耻无比，挣扎着想从少爷的身下逃走。樊少爷像是找到了有趣的事情，伸手去解小管家的腰带。

少爷，少爷…别……别…  
小管家断断续续地求着饶，伸手徒劳去推少爷的肩膀。而那人把手伸进他被敞开的裤子。小管家大口的喘着气，他瞧着少爷白净的手指挑开他的内裤，入侵的指尖抚过他卷曲的耻毛摸上他勃起的阴茎，敏感而脆弱的部位被体温裹住的时候他发出尖锐的抽吸。随后那只手撑着他内裤在他饱涨的阴茎上来回捋动。他心爱的少爷在帮他手淫。这样的画面打进他的脑子里将他的理智和羞耻心揉的粉粉碎碎，他不敢再看了，他闭上眼睛。他的裤子被剥下去，通红充血的东西弹出来在尖端冒着浊白的淫液。那滚烫的东西被微凉的手掌包裹住并肆意地捏弄，而几乎登天的快感将他的理智来回撕扯。小管家把整个身子都缩了起来，他几乎快要哭起来了，细碎而无助的尖哽全堵在他的喉咙里。而少爷却浅笑着，温柔地凑到他耳边循循善诱，他的指腹玩弄他尖端最柔嫩的软肉，然后下压着抠开那里溢满水渍的出口。  
叫出来，乖，叫出来给我听。  
……啊……啊啊———  
小管家呛着呼吸，尖叫着在他手里射了出来。

舒服了吗？  
樊少爷问着，捞了一把小管家射出来的白浊，放在在手指间来回捻弄，最后把它们全涂在小管家股间的蜜穴。他抬起头来，手指拉扯着入口皱起的皮肤，说。  
那用你这里，来照顾照顾我吧。

====  
*没了，请叫我卡肉天王


End file.
